TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Sentinel Prime have been found. Of course, everything is not as it seems. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Here it is, the prologue of the third book. I didn't know what else to do for the prologue so here you go. Not much to say about this so...yeah. Enjoy and make sure to leave a review! It helps.

* * *

" _ **We were once a peaceful race of intelligent mechanical beings. But then came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Over matched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain. But in the war's final days, One Autobot ship the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo, which would have changed our planets fate. A desperate mission. Our final hope. A hope, that vanished."**_

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Prologue**

 ** _NEST Headquarters, Washington DC  
One Month Prior to the Chernobyl Mission_** _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

 _Matsuri could hear voices within the darkness that surrounded her._

 _Only problem was that they were both faint and sounded like there was a filter over them. Although, she did recognize one voice, which was clearer and stronger, as Megatron. The second voice sounded…very aged but that's all she could get from it._

" _I will… on… distant planet…. Understand?" Megatron asked a broken question. The fainter voice answered._

" _Good. Go."_

 _Then, it became quiet, something that unsettled her immensely. When she had dreams about Megatron's past before, no matter how clear or unclear it was, it would just follow up by another memory or one of her own. She had started to get these…memory-dreams from Megatron sometime last year and she just figured that it was a side effect to the still there bond that she unfortunately shared with him._

" _Having fun looking through my memories, little heir?" sneered Megatron's voice and then he was suddenly in front of her, though he was shrunken down to a human height. She could see that the right side of his head was not in good shape and there was rust covering spots along his armor. He had chains crisscrossing over his torso along with what looked like to be a tarp hanging from his neck._

" _You…look like shit." She snorted before she realized what he had called her. "Do not call me that!"_

" _I can't call you fleshling now, can I? Besides, it is the truth, no matter who adopts you…or who your future sparkmate will be."_

"… _The whole memory sharing thing works both ways." She muttered in realization, making him chuckle deeply._

" _Of course. Did you honestly think that it was simply one sided?"_

 _She didn't say anything in response and then, suddenly, he had leaned closer to her, causing her to tense up._

" _Tell me, little heir, do you honestly think that you will be ready for anything in the future?"_

" _Of course, I do! With my family with me, there's nothing I won't be ready for."_

 _Megatron simply chuckled and leaned away from her. "Your optimism is amusing, little heir. I cannot wait to tear it away from you."_

* * *

Matsuri jolted awake, her breath coming out rather quickly with that last sentence ringing through her mind. She rubbed her eyes with a small sigh before she noticed the thing that covered her were moving and then she was exposed to the night air. She tilted her head up and she could see two points of blue lights regarding her silently.

"What time is it?" she decided to ask before the owner of those lights could say anything.

"Four in the morning." His baritone voice answered, causing the techno-organic to groan. "You woke up from a dream, I am guessing?"

"Yeah." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Don't worry about it though, it was just a random and strange dream."

She had never told him about the memory sharing thing since she didn't think it was important. Now though, she probably should tell him.

But she didn't know how to and so she kept it to herself. She could tell that Optimus didn't fully believe her, but he didn't push it, which she was thankful for.

This is one of the times where she wished that they had sparkbond so she could have just send what she was seeing in her dreams to him.

Her thoughts got cut off when she felt her muscle shirt being pushed up before a large, warm metal finger trailed up and down her side, over her ribs, which made her shiver.

"Don't start something you don't tend to finish." She told the other, trying to sound stern and it caused him to chuckle.

"Who said that I'm not going to?" his optics flashed to punctuate his point.

"It's four, entirely too early to interface." She deadpanned before she yelped as a second finger rubbed against her other side. "Optimus!"

A rumbling growl answered her and she knew that she won't be getting any more sleep for the remainder of the morning.


	2. The Object

**Hotshot:** Before you guys read this, I have to warn ya: I have two sources I will be using for this book. First is obviously the film, the second one is the novelization. I'll be trying to fit the two together as much as I can so please, be patient. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy and remember to post a review, they help!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 1**

 _ **Chernobyl, Russia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **2012**_

Matsuri followed Will out of Optimus' cab, into the chilly air, and looked around the desolate city. It was so sereal, being at a place she had only read and watched videos about. Plants were over taking the buildings and snow was fluttering down from above and there was already a layer of snow covering the ground. It was dead silence save for the noises that Optimus and the soldiers made. The city was void of birds chirping.

"Mr. Voshkod." Will greeted as they approached the man. "So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another 20,000 years?"

"At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy." The man stated before he pointed and began to walk. "This way."

"Gear up!" Will shouted to the others. "We have 60 minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels."

The others put on their tanks, hoods and masks except for Matsuri since she had no reason to. One of the perks of being a techno-organic. She simply wore her NEST issued military gear and her sword that was strapped to her back.

"Mr. Voshkod," Will and the others walked over to the building and went inside. "Where's your protective gear?"

"It doesn't matter." Voshkod answered. "My time will be coming soon."

Matsuri frowned, glancing at the man. She didn't have anything to say about that- what could she say?

"Through the school." The man led them until they got to their destination. "Yuri will take you below and one more thing, Colonel, In private. There were some energy experiments."

Matsuri watched as the man stiffen up before mumbling 'it can wait' and took his leave. She didn't pay it any mind and they descended into the core until they had found what they were looking for thanks to Yuri.

"Optimus, we got a visual." Will stated into the com. "Looks like the objects clamped in some kind of a metal harness."

Will knelt when he noticed something. He wiped some of the dust off a case that was below the object. "Guys, does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?"

"Sputnik?" Yuri mumbled.

"Energon readings, sir. It's strong." A NEST Tech, stated. "Below us. It's coming fast!"

A groaning noise suddenly met their ears and Will began to order his team out of there, but the thing revealed itself, coming through one side of the room in a shower of rubble. For Matsuri, it looked like a giant cybertronian worm with tendrils attached to it. It spun like a drill, letting out a loud groan as it drilled through the other side of the room.

"Contact! Contact!" one of the soldiers shouted and the tendrils began to swipe and attack at any humans they could get to. Matsuri quickly jumped out of the way when one of the tendrils tried to grab her. She did it again and again before they withdraw and with a glance, she saw that the object wasn't there. "Get topside now! Move, move, move!"

"Optimus, this thing, whatever it is, is heading your way!" Matsuri heard Will shout over the coms.

Then she was running with the others, making their way out of the building. "Let's go!"

"Weapons up! Heavy weapons up!" Will ordered.

Matsuri looked over and saw that Optimus had transformed and so had his trailer, now standing as an equipment ring. The mech was quick to go to it, getting out a shield and his sword.

"Stay behind me!" Optimus ordered before he started to charge with the soldiers running after him into the field.

"Optimus!" Will shouted before a tendril came out from the ground. This was all that was needed for Matsuri to shift flawlessly into her cybertronian form. She unsheathed her sword and began to deflect the tendrils that were coming after her.

"Fall back!" Will quickly ordered. "It's circling us! It's taking our flank!"

That's when Matsuri noticed that she was separated from the others. She was closer to the main body of the drilling cybertronian and as she was about to try and run to the others, something slid on it and a form emerged from it. It was a purple-silver color and in its helm was a lone, red optic. Two horns sat on either side of its helm, pointing forward.

"Optimus!" the new Decepticon sneered and the said mech just let out an answering growl- until he saw his mate trying to fend off the tendrils that kept coming her way.

The lone red optic seemingly glanced down at her in regard which caused Optimus' protectiveness to increase ten-fold. He knew what Shockwave could do, he knew about the experiments that Shockwave tended to do, and he feared for his mate.

Primus seemed to have a hand over Matsuri as Shockwave just simply got back into the cockpit and the drilling creature began to drill into the ground and away from the humans and Autobot leader.

"What the hell was that thing?" Will asked as he walked over to the object.

"That was Shockwave." Optimus answered as he dropped his sword and walked over to the object, Matsuri in tow.

"Why was he after this?"

Optimus dropped his shield before he knelt, bringing him closer to it. "It's impossible. This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship."

"What?" Matsuri transformed back into her human form as she sheathed her sword. "But I thought that only visitors Earth had was the Primes. How can…"

"I'm not sure." Optimus stated as he continued to eye the part. "But I will find the answer."

He stood up before transforming both himself and his ring back into their vehicle form. "Will, I trust you and your team will secure the object in my trailer?"

"You got it." Will nodded before turning to his team. Matsuri slipped into Optimus' cab and leaned back in the seat.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I am alright." He reassured her.

Matsuri just slowly nodded before looking in the side mirror, watching as her team move in out of the view.


	3. NEST Base

**TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 2**

 _ **NEST Headquarters, Washington DC**_ _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

Matsuri was sitting in Ratchet as they drove closer and closer to the base. The two groups of Autobots had met outside of the city and Matsuri was quick to transfer herself into her adoptive carrier to spend some time with him. With the ongoing missions, her always going with Optimus and what not, they barely had any time together. The other reason why she wanted to ride with Ratchet was to give Optimus some space. It was obvious that he was mad about what they had found back in Russia.

"All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes." A voice came over the loudspeaker as the Autobots rolled into the building. "Mirage, report to Bay 23. Sideswipe, Bay 37 for weapons assessment."

The two Autobots went into their respective Bays as well as the others and Matsuri climbed out of Ratchet and the said mech transformed before rubbing a finger against her head before straightening up. Matsuri just grinned up at him and remained close for about fifteen minutes, talking and swapping words with him before she jogged off, ignoring the approaching Will and a woman named Charlotte Mearing.

"Hey Pops, hey Que." Matsuri grinned as she walked over to them. She hadn't gotten the chance to say hi to them since Optimus had wanted to come straight here with little delay.

"Hello, Mats." Que greeted as he picked up a large gun.

"Have a good drive with Ratchet?" Ironhide rumbled.

"You know I did." Matsuri hummed.

"This gun," Que interrupted the two as he handed the said weapon to Ironhide. "Is my perfect invention."

"Right." Ironhide looked it over before putting it on his back. This was when Will and Mearing began to walk passed them, gaining Que's attention.

"Ah, good, you're here! My name's Que." He introduced himself. "I do you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset."

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director do National Intelligence?" Will asked as he and Mearing walked up to the table that separated them and the Alt form of Optimus. Ironhide waved Mirage to back up slightly as he took a step forward and Matsuri stood beside the black mech.

"He's in a bed mood." Mirage grunted as he took a few more steps back, Bumblebee whistling behind him. "He's not talking to anybody today."

"What is this, the silent treatment?" Mearing asked.

"We've seen that and this is not that." Ironhide stated as he walked closer to his leader.

"Defiantly not." Que added.

"This is worse." Ironhide's fist met the roof of his leader's cap with a clank. "Prime, make something of yourself!"

He took a few steps back. "He's pissed."

With a hiss from a smokestack, Optimus Prime's metal shifted in record time, his anger could be seen in the sped up and rather violent transformation. He knelt, fists slamming into the ground with the force of almost making cracks through it and his optics was sending a piercing glare at Mearing and his voice held hidden anger. "You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So, why was this found in human possession?"

"We were in the dark on this also." Mearing told the mech after she glanced over at the part. "It was Director Only clearance at Sector Seven until now. The bag."

Her assistant fiddled with…Matsuri didn't know how many bags before whispering over to Mearing, "Which bag?"

"Hermes. Birkin. Green ostrich!" Mearing stated, a little annoyed as she held her hand out and was giving the correct bag. She opened it and began to look through it. "This is a secret few men knew, and fewer remain alive."

She got what she wanted and handed the bag to her assistant. "Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

Optimus straightened up, forcing himself to calm down before the men would walk in. He took a few, calming intakes of air before glancing down at Matsuri, who was staring up at them, entirely unimpressed with his prior display. He couldn't help but raise an optic ridge at her and she simply just shook her head with a small smile before looking at Mearing, who had turned and began to walk towards one of the many human-sized entrances.

She walked over to the men once they were allowed in and shook Aldrin's hand. "Sir? Optimus Prime."

"From a fellow space traveler to another, it's a true honor." The man looked up at Optimus in awe.

"The honor is mine." Optimus knelt again, his voice now calm and collected. Ironhide walked around the leader to look down at the new arrivals.

"Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event." Mearing stated as she walked up to where the monitors were, holding a DVD.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship." One of the other men stated. "No survivors onboard."

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief." Aldrin added.

"A total of thirty-five people knew the real plan at NASA."

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes." The third man explained. "Somehow, they must have picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered, and tried to harness it at Chernobyl." Mearing said after she put in the DVD and the monitor began showing old, grainy footage of the rod with people around it."

"We landed six missions in all." The second man told Optimus. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away, forever and the moon program was shut down."

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" questioned Ironhide. The humans looked at each other before looking at the back mech and then Optimus, waiting for an explanation.

"The ship's name was the _Ark_." Optimus began. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying Autobot technology which would have won us the war and it's Captain."

Optimus walked over, gripping the railing as he looked at Mearing.

"Who is its captain?" she asked.

"The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there and you must pray it's in time."

Matsuri was suddenly nudged, making her glance up. Ironhide was looking down at her and once she looked up, he motioned her towards Ratchet with his head. This made her pout before she made her way over to the CMO.

"I want to listen in more." She grumbled, causing Ratchet to chuckle.

"I'm sure that it's just the boring parts they will be talking about now." He told her. "I'm sure that when they are done, you can spend some more time with Optimus."

Matsuri slumped with a sigh. Ever since Mearing came, she and Optimus had to keep the physical affection on the downlow. It wasn't any big secret that she and Optimus were mates, but Mearing did not like it one bit when she first came. It was only thanks to Ratchet explaining what Matsuri was and how Transformer courtship and sparkmate works that Mearing backed off, but she still hardly approved of it.

"…Carrier?" Matsuri spoke up after a moment. She had taken to calling Ratchet carrier now.

"Yes, little one?"

"I think I'm gonna go visit Sam when you guys head off to the moon."

"I'm sure your brother would love that." He chuckled. "Just make sure you tell Optimus."

Maturi nodded and waited and, soon enough, Optimus walked towards them, his optics now softening. "Ratchet, you will be acompying us to the _Ark_."

"Of course." Ratchet hummed. Optimus leaned down and scooped Matsuri up before he walked passed Ratchet and towards a more secluded area of the base.

"When you guys go on your mission, I'm thinking about paying Sam a visit." Matsuri chirped.

"You haven't seen him much since last year, haven't you?" he asked, making her nod. He rumbled and rubbed to top of her head. "I'll have Mirage take you then."

Matsuri nodded in understanding before she stretched. "Until than…I want to spend time with you and not on missions this time."

Optimus chuckled deeply. "As you wish, my spark."


	4. Visiting

**Paradox Seekeress, CH2:** Oh no I have bad feeling she won't like it ad will be complete pissed when she finds out about Sentinel  
I hate sentinel in most any universe... he's a dick  
But continue :D  
I actually wonder if they able to...you know XD?  
 **Reply:** She will be beyond pissed when he betrays and yes, yes he is and I shall continue. If it's the topic I'm thinking of...yes they can XD.

 **Guest, CH2:** Please keep Ironhide alive, he's one of my favorite Autobots.  
 **Reply:** I want to, I really do and he's one of my favorites as well. Alas, it is needed for the plot and for Matsuri. I am sorry in advance.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 3**

 ** _NEST Headquarters, Washington DC_** _ **  
**_ _ **2012**_

Mirage was sitting at the entrance in his alt form a few days later, waiting for Matsuri.

It was about six in the morning and some soldiers were just now started to get up, freshen themselves and go to grab breakfast. Matsuri had woke an hour before to do all that and now, she was ready to go to Sam's and Carly's apartment. She had said her good lucks to Ratchet and Optimus beforehand, after she had eaten breakfast.

"Are you ready?" Mirage questioned as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know it." She grinned. She leaned back into the seat as Mirage pulled away and through the security point and then they were heading down the road, the local radio station coming out of Mirage's speakers. It was loud enough for Matsuri but low enough to not disturb other humans around. It was a calm morning with a slight breeze and the dark sky was slowly lightening into a dark blue.

Luckily, they made it there in record time and Matsuri slipped out of Mirage, waving at him as he drove off. She climbed the stairs until she reached the door and then she knocked. She listened to some muffled voices beyond the door and she crossed her arms, waiting until finally, the door was thrown open and Sam's wide eyes bore into hers.

"Hey there, Sammy." She greeted and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a bone crushing hug. She couldn't help but chuckle, hugging him back. "I missed you too, Bro."

He pulled away before letting her come inside, shutting the door behind him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

She chuckled and brought him into a second hug, letting him holder for another few minutes before she pulled away again. "So, how's Carly?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" a voice came from the stares, making Matsuri look. She saw Carly walking down the steps, wearing a white dress that came to her knees and was sleeveless.

"Alright than, how are you Carly?" Matsuri smiled as she watched the blond make her way to her and hug her. The techno-organic didn't mind Carly when Sam had first introduced them. Sure, she was different from Mikaela but they ended up getting along well. The last time she and Carly spoke, she had revealed herself to the blond. Carly was shocked, which was no surprise, but she took it in strides and made a point to hug her in her cybertronian form.

"I've been doing well. How about yourself?"

"I've been great. Missions are brutal though."

"I could imagine." She chuckled.

"I wish we could catch up," Sam began. "But I have to take Carly to work."

"It's fine, I completely understand." Matsuri looked at him and that's when she noticed his attire. "Where are you going all dressed up."

"I, uh…I got a job."

"Really? Congrats, Sam! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes. "We have to go. Wheelie and Brains are gonna keep you company."

With a parting kiss on the cheek, Sam and Carly left, leaving Matsuri behind. She shook her head before walking over to the sliding door that led to a balcony, opening it.

"Matsi!" the voice of Wheelie came before the small mech attached himself to her leg, making her roll her eyes.

"Hello, Wheelie, now kindly get off of my leg."

Wheelie pouted but did what he said, and Bones lumbered inside, Brains riding on his back. "How's it hanging, girly?"

"Don't call me that." She walked to the couch and sat down on it, turning the TV on and began to flip through some channels, ignoring the two, small bots milling around her. She decided to stop on a random scifi cheesy film, something about pod people or whatever.

* * *

The door to the apartment opened sometime in the afternoon, shaking Matsuri out of her viewing of a film about a giant radioactive monster destroying a city in Japan. She looked over and Carly walked in with a pleasant smile on her face. Matsuri waved over at her before turning her attention back towards the screen. On the left side of her was Wheelie and Brains, sitting side by side and practically curled up against one another.

She listened as Carly went up stairs to change, the bedroom door shutting meeting her ears, before she began immersed back into what she was watching. It was about ten minutes later when the blond appeared again, walking down the stairs and over to the couch, sitting on the right side of her.

"How can you stand those two?" asked Carly, motioning to the two minibots.

"Lot's of practice." She chuckles slightly before looking over at the other woman. "They may be annoying and perverted…but I've known them for years and they became a part of my family now. They are like two annoying cousins. I learn to appreciate all members of my family, even if they aren't the best."

She watched as Carly stare at her before glancing at the two minibots and then back at her. "Sam was right."

"Hm? Right about what?"

"About you. You really are amazing."

Matsuri couldn't help but snort. "I'm not amazing."

"Of course, you are, especially after all that you've been through." Her lips turned up into a smile. "I mean, how else would the great leader of the Autobots fall in love with you?"

Matsuri could feel her face heating up slightly. "Carly…"

"Did he say the I.L.U words yet?"

"No, but he doesn't need to, especially when he wants to bond with me soon."

"Still, I bet it would be great to hear the words once in a while." She paused slightly. "You never did explain to me about the whole bonding thing."

"When two cybertronian bond, they do so with their sparks. It's their peak level of intimacy and love. They open their chest plates and presses their sparks together. They essentially become one in that moment, sharing memories, emotions, everything. When it's finished, the newly bonded mates will be able to hear each other's thoughts and emotions, even when the other get's hurt. Once the bonding is said and done, they would be something called Conjunx Endura. Case and point, Ratchet and Ironhide."

"Wow…that's…that's amazing." Carly was clearly amazed and Matsuri couldn't help but let the corner of her lips tug upwards slightly.

Then, it was quiet, the only sound coming from various films that played on the TV and this went on for a few hours…until the front door suddenly opened and hit the wall with a bang and a panicking Sam had ran inside.

"We gotta go!" Sam screamed. "We have to go, now! They're back!"

Matsuri quickly got to her feet, her face schooling into an impassive expression. The two minibots shrieked and scrambled out of the door, not needing to be told twice. Sam quickly followed with Matsuri and Carly following, the latter grabbing her purse before she shut and locked the door behind them.

The two women made it to the garage as soon as Sam's Dustin roared to life and Matsuri wasted no time in getting in the back, ushering the two minibots- who were still blabbering, to move over.

"Shup up you two!" Sam snapped before looking at Carly. "You have anyone you can stay with?"

Carly looked surprised at the question, her brow furrowed slightly. "What?"

"They'll come looking for me, not you. They don't know that you exist or that you know me. It's safer for you if it stays that way. Go to a hotel or a friend's house, and lay low, okay?"

"She aint coming?" questioned Wheelie.

"Of course not, it would put her in more danger!" Sam stated with some annoyance, which was directed towards the former Decepticon. "Carly, go. We don't have time for the whole big goodbye thing."

Just as Sam was about to back out, Carly went to the other side, yanking the door open and clambering into the passenger's seat, shutting the door once she was situated.

"Carly, what are you-"

"I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions. I don't need my boyfriend to make them for me, even if it's for my safety. Now, shut up and drive."

"No way in-" Sam started to speak but Carly quickly cut him off.

"Do I have to pull the Dylan card?"

Matsuri blinked, wondering who the hell was this Dylan.

Sam just glowered at her before he pulled out, heading to NEST headquarters.


	5. Sentinel Prime

**Hotshot:** Be ready, the next chapter is going to be...well...you know. Enjoy! and Make sure to review! It helps.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 4**

 _ **NEST Headquarters, Washington DC**_ _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

After an uneventful check in at the security point, mandatory search of both Sam and Carly with the added tension between Sam and Mearing after a few choice words from the woman, it was now time…to revive Sentinel Prime.

Matsuri was stood on a platform, watching as Sentinel slowly raising into a sitting position. Once he was fully seated, Optimus walked forward while pulling the Matrix of Leadership from its place in his chest. He moved it between his hands, the center of it was glowing a brilliant blue, almost white.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return." Optimus thrusted the Matrix into Sentinel's chest, into his spark and Matsuri at a sense of déjà vu at the sight. The older Prime's body jerked as energy surged through his body before blue optics came to life though they held confusion and panic. Then, Sentinel had Optimus pinned on the ground, a blade coming close to Optimus' neck.

"Stop, Sentinel!" Optimus grunted. "It is I, Optimus Prime! It is all right, you are safe."

"There is nothing to fear." Ratchet added as he and the other Autobots came into view, some of them were looking at the Prime in awe.

"We are here." Optimus stated as Sentinel straightened up, head turning to regard the rest of Optimus' team. "You are home, Sentinel."

"The war…The war!" Sentinel mumbled, his voice raised slightly. Matsuri's lips turned into a barely noticed frown when she heard his voice. It sounded…familiar somehow, sounded as though she had heard it once before a long time ago.

"The war was lost." Optimus told him as he grabbed the Matrix that floated beside him before he pushed himself up. "Cybertron is now a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally."

"My ship. We came under fire." Sentinel began, his voice heavy and thick from years of disuse. "The pillars. Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar."

"Only five? We once had hundreds!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Mearing spoke up from the platform beside the two mechs, making the old Prime turn towards her. "My I as, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

"Yes," Optimus answered this time. "For resources, for refugees."

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned." Sentinel spoke up again.

"Yes. If humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kind of have to clear customs first! A little formality called paperwork kind of separates us from the animals."

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

Sentinel seemingly paused before he turned fully to Optimus, signifying the end of the conversation, which Mearing took in stride and left. "These… 'humans', they're our allies?"

Matsuri tried to hold in her snort. She didn't blame Sentinel for questioning that, she had even questioned it herself at times.

"We have fought as one, Sentinel." Optimus told the other with no hesitation. "I would trust them with my life."

"Then, I am grateful for your alliance." Sentinel dipped his head slightly.

"There is someone particular I'd like you to meet." The Autobot Leader turned and held out his hand and Matsuri took this as her cue. She quickly got onto the railing and hopped onto his hand. He turned back to Sentinel and when he spoke, he had a subtle hint of pride in his voice.

"This is Matsuri Witwicky. She is one of our oldest allies, the adopted youngling of Ironhide and Ratchet. She is also…my mate and soon-to-be sparkmate."

Sentinel peered more at the woman before he noticed her arm and everything that makes her body scream techno-organic.

"It is truly an honor to meet the one who captured my student's spark." He rumbled politely.

"The honor's all mine, sir." Matsuri smiled politely.

"At least you picked one that has manners." Sentinel chuckled before holding out a finger, which Matsuri grabbed and shook.

Once that was done, Optimus set Matsuri next to Will before he began leading the older away, both talking quietly to each other.

"Where's Sam and Carly?" questioned Matsuri.

"Mearing wanted to talk to them in her office." Will answered.

"Oh boy." She sighed and shook her head, already afraid to find out what Mearing would be saying to Sam. Will patted her shoulder before she walked away and began to make her way to the office. Just when she had turned the corner, she saw her brother and Carly stepping out and from the look on Sam's face, she knew that Mearing had said something wrong.

The two walk over to her and when she opened her mouth to ask, Sam beat her to it.

"She called me a messenger. Said she appreciated all that I did but said that I was always a messenger."

"Sam…" Matsuri sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything. You're a hero. You're _my_ hero."

Sam hugged her back, like she was his lifeline. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "I'm taking Bee back with me to our apartment since I'm now under Autobot Witness Protection thing."

"Alright, stay safe."

The two hugged one more time and Matsuri made sure to hug Carly before she watched as they walked away with a sad look. She knew that Mearing's words hit him hard, far harder than anything else and she felt for him, but she knew that she couldn't do much about it except for stay back and wait.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long.


	6. Betrayal

**Hotshot:** I have work tomorrow, hence why I am posting two chapters today In case I don't write the next chapter tomorrow. On to business though. This chapter was torture to write. It was breaking my heart so much and I am sorry in advance for all the feels you might get in this chapter. Now, onward to the chapter.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 5**

 ** _NEST Headquarters, Washington DC_** _ **  
**_ _ **2012**_

When the first rays of sunlight came, Matsuri found herself without sleep and was sitting on one of the platforms, legs hanging over the edge, below the bottom bar of the railing with her arms resting against the middle bar. She had remained there since Sam and Carly had left and this caused some of the Autobots and NEST soldiers to become slightly worried about her. Her eyes stared at the far side wall, unblinking, blank, motionless, even when one of the Autobots would walk passed. What the Autobots didn't know was that, this time, she was trying to actively get through Megatron's mental firewalls and try to dig into his memories. Since Sentinel had been brought online, she was having a bad feeling in the pit of her gut and spark. She believed that what answers she was seeking would be within the Decepticon leader's memories.

Of course, the attempts were fruitless. His mental firewalls were just too strong for her to break, even when she was putting everything into it. It was so very frustrating for her as she believed that she could do one thing to help and simply couldn't do it.

She blinked her eyes a few times as she came back to herself, shaking head before she glanced around. The shift was changing and those who had the morning shift was relieving the shift of the previous night.

She rubbed her eyes with a sigh before getting herself to her feet and then Ironhide was in front of her, concern clear in his optics. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." She reassured him.

"You were staring blankly. We were starting to get worried since it had been quite a few hours."

"Sorry. I was…attempting to try and get information from Megatron's memories."

She watched as his frame stiffen at the mentioned of the mech. He stared at her with what looked like to be disapproval.

"I know, I shouldn't attempt to do at under any circumstances. I couldn't get through to his mental firewalls anyways."

"Why did you even do it in the first place?"

"I just…I just have this feeling, Pops. A bad feeling and I'm scared."

Ironhide sighed and lifted a hand before she rubbed a finger on top of her head. His voice became soft now, almost uncharacteristically so. "Don't be scared, kid. No matter what happens, everything will be fine, you hear me? When this is all finally over, you, Ratchet and I will go out for a long drive that we deserve."

Matsuri gave him a small smile at his words, which made him smile in return.

"There's my youngling. Now, go freshen up."

"As you command pops." She joked away and made her way to her quarters, walking inside and straight to the dresser, grabbing out clean pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

It didn't take long for her to take a shower and walk out, now clad with the standard NEST uniform. She made her way out of her room and down the hall until she got to where her adoptive creators were, who was sitting next to her, quietly talking, hand in hand.

Matsuri approached, gaining the two's attention before she climbed on Ratchet's knee and sat down, facing them. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Oh, you know." Ironhide grunted slightly. "The usual- you."

Matsuri only snorted and roll her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Pops."

Ironhide chuckled. "We were talking about what we will do after this whole thing is over and done with- not counting the road trip of course."

Ratchet nodded. "Especially if our treaty with the humans keeps up and if we'll be able to come out of the shadows fully."

"Have you gotten any plans yet?" Matsuri asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about working with whatever hospital that is around. I'm sure my service will be needed- be it as a vehicle or otherwise."

Matsuri nodded in understanding before looking over at the black mech.

"I'll possibly will continue to watch over Lennox and his family." Ironhide supplied.

"…You just want to do that so you can spend time with his daughter." Matsuri accused playfully.

"Of course not!"

"It is." Ratchet spoke up, causing Ironhide to nudge the other. The medic just let out a small puff of air through his intake before leaning against the other. Ironhide nuzzled Ratchet, ghosting his lips against the other's head before looking at Matsuri.

And thus, the family of three continued on their conversations, though it was mostly about random things and what they wanted to do after the defeat of their enemies. It was quite a nice time for them, since they haven't been able to get moments like this recently. Of course, the time came to the end in the afternoon, when Will quickly walked over to the three.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation."

"What situation?" Matsuri asked as she jumped from Ratchet's knee and landed in front of the human.

"According to Sam, the Decepticons are going to come and try to take Sentinel. With the energon reading we just detected…he was right."

"Why would they want him?"

"The Decepticons got there before the Apollo did. They took hundreds of pillars and hid them on the dark side of the moon. They wanted us to find Sentinel, bring him here to revive him."

"…Fuck." Matsuri swore.

"Sam's heading here with him now. Ironhide and the twins will be dispatched since there's some Decepticons on their tail."

Ironhide stood, stepped over the two and went to where the twins were to tell them. Matsuri quickly went, grabbed her sword and met Will outside just as Ironhide drove out and through the gate and then he was out of site, going down the road. A second later, Sentinel, Mirage and Bumblebee came flying inside. A few minutes later, Sideswipe and Ironhide followed.

"Get inside!" Will ordered. "Let's go!"

Matsuri looked over and saw Sam coming towards the two.

"Lennox!" Sam stopped in front of them. "We got Decepticons everywhere."

"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them. Ironhide! Protect Sentinel! Get him locked up inside!"

"Consider it done!" Ironhide stated after he and Sentinel transformed.

"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing." Sam told the older man and Matsuri.

"Indeed I am." Sentinel stated as he straightened up, the tone of his voice…changing into something Matsuri couldn't identify. He had his back to the others as his arm shifted into… something. "You must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made… with Megatron."

It was as if everything slowed down for Matsuri as she watched Sentinel turned around, a weapon she had never seen before configured out of his arm, and blasted Ironhide through the chest from behind. The back mech went down onto his knees, a fist holding him up until a second blast came and then Ironhide was down onto the ground, groans of pain coming from his throat. Rust started to spread from the wounds now, ever so slowly overtaking him.

She could hear Will commanding everyone to get back, but she didn't move. Her body felt like lead has her processor tried to comprehend what she's seeing.

"I hereby discharge you from duty." Sentinel blasted Ironhide again, the force jolting his body and caused all the humans around and Bumblebee to go flying back. When she got to her feet, she watched as Sentinel turned his cannon on Bumblebee, who seemed to be in shock.

"BEE!" Sam shouted, which jolted the young mech from his state, but it was too late, Sentinel had already let off a shot.

But it didn't reach Bumblebee. A green blur suddenly went in-between, and the blast caught the blur, Skids in the chest, causing him to come crashing down, his frame rusting away.

"Sorry bro…Mats…" Skids stated in a hoarse whisper. "I…wasn't all that…. smart…"

His optics flickered once before they died, the rust completely taking over his frame. Mudflap let out a primal scream that shook her to her core before he hurled himself at Sentinel, but he didn't last long as he also met a similar end to his twin.

Matsuri looked back at Ironhide, who's blue flickering optics were on her as rust slowly crept towards his head. She could feel her eyes fill up with tears, realizing just why her adoptive father was staring at her in his last few moments. Then, she found her voice.

" **SIRE!"**

She saw the corner of his lips painfully twitch upwards until his optics went dark and his head fell off and rolled, the rust overtaking his head and breaking it down.

From inside the base, she could hear a loud screech that tampered off into loud sobbing. Ratchet had felt Ironhide die.

She fell to her knees as she stared at the three piles of rust. Three members of her family. Gone. In a blink of an eye.

She didn't move when Sentinel began to shoot at everyone or when he went inside, nor did she move when Sentinel came tearing out past her with his Pillars that was stored in the base. She knew that, unlike with Optimus, there was no bringing them back with the Matrix. There was nothing left to bring back.

She didn't know how long she sat there, just staring, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered in her ear. He kissed the side of her head before straightening up. "I have to go and check on Carly. I'll be back."

She simply nodded and his running footsteps faded. Still she sat there, her tears drying on her cheeks.

Then, warm metal arms wrapped around her, bringing her back into a warm, metal chest. Then, she heard a wabbly purring sound and she burst into tears once again. She turned herself around and buried her face into Ratchet's neck, body trembling as she sobbed. She felt Ratchet rubbed her back as he continued to purr.

They both mourned for the twins and Ironhide, another three casualties of the endless war.

Another mech that was taken to the Well of Sparks and away from the two that needed him the most.


	7. Goodbye

**Hotshot:** Finally got this chapter done! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others since they kinda jumped around so much in this part...well, kinda. Anyways, enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 6**

 _ **NEST Headquarters, Washington DC**_ _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

Ratchet made Matsuri stay at base for the remainder of the night, not allowing her to come with them to confront Sentinel. She didn't argue much and just sat beside herself, staring, waiting for the Autobots to come back. When morning came, still no Autobots and this was making her become worried. Where are they? Are they okay?

Her anxious thoughts got cut off as someone placed their hands on her soldier, making her look. She saw a soldier standing there and once she had looked, he straightened up and saluted her.

"Ma'am, I need you to come with me, to Mearing." He told her, making her stand and motioned him to lead the way. He started to but he paused and looked back at her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She nods and followed him. She kept her head down as she walked, not really looking at anyone until they got into a car, which took her to the airport. She could see a table full of monitors and equipment and across from them was a private jet that looked like it was being prepped.

"Miss Witwicky." Mearing called once she caught sight of the young woman, Sam standing beside her. Matsuri walked over and once she was close, Sam slung an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close and rubbing her bicep. The two turned towards two of the monitors that had the news on.

"Just moments ago," Began an anchorwoman on the left monitor. "legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U.S military alliance with them is officially over."

She doesn't move when Mearing moved or when Sam slipped his arm off her shoulders. She was feeling so numb, more so than before. She was losing her entire family, all in just two days.

Sam ushered into the jet and he made sure to put her in the window seat before sitting beside her. Mearing climbed in after them before sitting in front of the two, and then they were in the air, flying over the ocean.

"If there is any more you know, anything at all about the enemy's intentions, now is the time to tell." Mearing told Sam.

"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet." Sam stated.

"And that is where you're wrong. Its name is the _Xanthium_. It brought the second wave of Autobots and it's been under NASA's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone."

* * *

They landed in Florida before they were transferred into a truck and they made it to the launching sight before they parked. Matsuri slipped out of the truck with Sam following and they looked at a moving platform that had some Autobots on top while a third was walking with the humans.

"Gonna be 10,000 pounds of torque on that itsy-bitsy bolt, not 19!" stated the shorter mech, red.

"You're gonna risk the lives of all me mates! I'll ball you!" threatened the taller green one.

"These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the _Xanthium._ We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes."

"You gotta pull that ya Nancy wanker!"

"It's time to kill him!" added the red mech, making Matsuri roll her eyes. Before Sam or Mearing could say anything, she was walking away and hid herself, not wanting to be around anyone until it was time.

Matsuri climbed out of the truck in the afternoon, not too far from the launch pad, her and Sam walking towards the Leader of the Autobots, who was standing there, waiting for them. She glanced at the other walkway and saw Ratchet walking to the bottom of the ship with one or two of the Wreckers.

"Carrier!" she shouted over as she stopped. She watched as Ratchet stopped, looked over towards her and in the next moment, his holoform was in front of her, taking her into his arms. "Carrier…"

"I'm here, my sparkling, it's alright." He whispered to her, rubbing her back. She nuzzled into his neck, trying to absorb her adoptive carrier's presence, trying to prolong the contact.

She felt him kissing the side of her head, whispering reassuring things and his goodbye before he was gone, his real body moving under the platform.

She turned towards Optimus, to see if he was done talking to Sam when warm metal lips came crashing down on hers and arms enclosed around her waist. Her own arms wrapped themselves around his neck, trying to make this kiss last as long as she could. She felt Optimus deepened the kiss, his glossa slithering passed her lips and re-explored every inch of her mouth until he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Optimus…" she whispered, and his hand came up and stroke her cheek gently. "I…let me come with you…"

He shook his head. "No, my spark. Your brother and the other humans need you. You must stay for them."

She chewed on her bottom lip before nodding, looking at his chest, at where she knew where his spark was. She felt him lean down, his lips close to her ear.

"You are my spark," he began. "My Conjunx Endura and thus we are connected, no matter the distance between us. I love you."

With a parting kiss on the forehead, he was gone, his real body stepping away and was starting to walk when a flash ran passed it and the next thing Matsuri knew, Echomix landed in her arms, cuddling her chest.

"Carrier, I don't wanna go!" Echomix hiccuped and she gently petted him.

"I know, but you must go with your sire. I'm sure we will meet again. No, go be good for your sire and listen to him, okay?"

Echomix chittered sadly before he scrambled over to Optimus and climbing up his leg and body until he got to his spot on Optimus' shoulder.

Next was Bumblebee's turn. She gave him a hug when he had knelt before she walked away, leaving Sam and Bumblebee to have their goodbye alone. As she walked, tears began to slip down her face, but she didn't make a sound.

* * *

When dawn came around Matsuri was outside, watching the _Xanthium_ as control counted down to the launch. She watched as the engines ignited, bellowing out white smoke before it began to ascend towards the sky. She tracked it as much as she could, even after the first few boosters fell off and crashed into the Atlantic, until she noticed something heading towards it…and then the _Xanthium_ suddenly went up in a ball of flame and she felt completely and utterly numb.

Just like that, her entire Autobot family was gone. Her Carrier, her two brothers, her sparkling, her mate…all gone in one moment.

Her spark pulsed painfully, and tears began to stream down her face. She was alone with only Sam beside her now. How was she supposed to fight the Decepticons and try to protect her planet?

It had to be an hour or two that passed because Sam was suddenly beside her, urging her to follow.

"We're going to Chicago. I'll explain on the way, but we must meet up with Epps"

She looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. With a small inhale, she nodded and followed.


	8. Into the Storm

**Hotshot:** Probably also not the best chapter, considering that I'm off until Thursday but yeah, I'm trying. Anyways, enjoy and make sure to leave a review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 7**

 ** _Outside of Chicago_** _ **  
**_ _ **2012**_

Even outside of the city, there were chaos everywhere they looked as caravan of vehicles. As they got closer, the roadway was clogged with cars and people were running away from the city. Some were huddled together, others were simply standing, looking back and watching the ships float in the air.

They stopped just as they reached inside the city limits as the sun rose into the sky. Fires burned within the buildings next to them and they could see some civilians and kids up ahead, running.

Matsuri and the others begin to walk forward, and Robert quickly ran and climbed up a free-standing wall to get a better advantage point.

Three drones screamed passed but was shot down within moments thanks to two fighters.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" asked Robert.

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" questioned Stone.

"I'm not going in there." Eddie muttered.

"No one's going in." Robert told them.

"We are." Sam reached over and slid his hand into his sister's. "With or without you, we'll find her."

And then they were walking forward.

"You're gonna get yourself and Matsuri killed, Sam. Is that what you want? Is that what you want?" Robert climbed down the wall and ran after them. "You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Huh?"

He grabbed onto Sam's back, making the two whirl around.

"Listen to what I'm saying!"

"She's here because of me. Do you understand?" Sam snapped and they began to turn around and walk again.

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no why you're gonna be able to reach her!"

"What do you suggest I do?" Sam asked, irritated.

"It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over."

"No, it's not." Matsuri grunted, making Robert look at her. "It's not over because we're still standing. If you want to go and be a coward, be my guest. I am going in there and give them hell."

"You're going to die!"

"I already died when the Autobots got shot down!" Matsuri snapped at him, her eyes flashing from blue to red, causing Robert to step back. "I am going and I'm going to make them all pay. I am going to kill every last one of them."

Her voice was dark and growling, which sent shivers of fear down the former NEST soldier's spine. He had never heard her sound like that or saw her eyes flashing to red.

"INCOMING!" Eddie shouted and then the fighter was shooting at all the fleeing humans. Matsuri took this time to transform and then rocket into the air, ignoring the shouts of the others.

' _MEGATRON!'_ Mutsuri shouted over their connection. _'You and Sentinel better watch out, because after I deal with your lackies, I'm coming for you!'_

" _Then come, little heir, for we are ready."_ He taunted, a sneer in his voice. This made her optics burn a vibrant red.

As she flew, she didn't see the fighter shooting and killing humans and she did not see the fighter getting taken down by a force that wasn't the former NEST soldiers. She didn't see a familiar red and blue mech walking forward to stand over the small group of humans.

* * *

"We will kill them all." Optimus rumbled as the Wreckers came up to the struggling pilot and ripped it apart. "Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone, and we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the fight to them!"

Behind him, the other came roaring down the street and then they all transformed, Bumblebee kneeling down in front of Sam.

"I saw your ship blow up!" Sam stared at Bumblebee before looking up at Optimus.

"The ship?" Roadbuster snorted, making Sam look over at him. "We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate." Explained Leadfoot. "Splashed down back into the Atlantic just as planned. We ain't going nowhere."

"Yeah, no one's exhiling us." Brain stated, making his, Echomix's and Wheelie's presence known.

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're going to help you win this war." Grunted Wheelie.

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise." Optimus stated.

Sam looked up at him. "I think I know where to look!"

The humans, and Bumblebee, walked to the fighting and Sam climbed onto it, looking it over before he looked at his best friend. "You can fly this right?"

Bumblebee chirped and whirled before making a motion with his hand.

"What is that…what is that? What is that? So-so?" Sam copied the motion. There was slight amusement in his tone as the corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly. "So, you can so-so fly this. That feels terrible."

"Sam," Ratchet called as he walked forward a few steps. "Where's Matsuri?"

Sam seemingly froze, his eyes widen with what looked like to be horror. "…Oh no…"

"Sam, what is it?" questioned Optimus.

"She went in!" Sam stated frantically. "She flew into the city when that fighter attacked us! This is bad…really bad."

"I think she's losing herself." Robert added. "I said that she was going to get herself killed and she said that she already died when you guys did. Then…her eyes flashed red."

"Her anger is triggering her coding." Ratchet stated, worry clear in his voice.

"What happens when…" Sam trailed off as he stared at his sister's adoptive carrier.

"Multitude of possible of things. The coding could make her go mad, could make her go on suicidal runs…" Ratchet hesitated. "Could make her turn into the true Decepticon heir."

"No, nonono." Sam mumbled as he climbed off of the fighter and began to pace. "This is not good. Defiently not good."

"Do not worry, Sam." Optimus rumbled soothingly. "We will find her, and we will make sure that none of it will happen, not while my spark still glow from within my chest."

Sam shakily nodded before smiling up at the mech. "You know, I'm glad she has you for a mate."


	9. Reunion and Separated

**Hotshot:** The whole Matsuri thing is short lived, I know, but I didn't know what else to put, so forgive me for that. Hopefully, you guys don't mind. Now, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! It helps!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 8**

 _ **Chicago,**_ _ **Illinois**  
_ ** _2012_**

A headless body of a Decepticon crumbled to the ground and its head landed on top of it not a second later. Beyond it lay other Decepticon corpses that had been offline in a similar way. Energon leaked out from their bodies, forming a puddle around each individual body. The severed neck cables were still sparking slightly on both pieces.

Matsuri stared at the heaps of metal, the blade of her sword was covered in green energon. Her burning gaze looked over towards the building that held the control pillar and the two mechs that her anger was directed towards. Just as she was about to go flying, a sound reached her ears a flew blocks away, a familiar sound that she remembered hearing in Russia. A growl built up her throat before she twisted and went into the direction the sound it was coming from.

She didn't even see a convoy of vehicles driving to take cover under her, going the opposite direction, nor did she hear someone transforming behind her. She only had her optics set on the one-eyed Decepticon that was making his way down the Driller's body, snarling.

She dodged a shot and raised her blade and swiftly swiped it downwards. Shockwave lifted his normal arm and the sword tug into the armor. It didn't go deep to draw energon, which frustrated her. She wanted to make this Decepticon bleed, she wanted to make all the Decepticons she encounter bleed.

She dislodged her sword and dodged a swipe from his gun arm, but she didn't see his normal arm coming and it made contact with her. She was sent flying into something metal. She didn't feel it dent on impact, which caused her to be distracted. Normal metal would dent if she was thrown into it, she knew this for a fact.

"You are no match for me, techno-organic." Shockwave stated, his raspy voice holding a matter of fact tone. He pulled a lever on his cannon, arming it and pointed it at her.

She rose into the air and glanced at what she smacked into and, to her shock, it was Optimus' trailer, which didn't make any sense. He was dead, so it shouldn't be here at all. Seeing it again seemingly made the haze that was over her lift slightly.

Then, her body felt like it was on fire as a blast hit her, making her go flying back, flying through block by block. Pain rattled through her as she flew and just as she was about to hit the ground…

A large, metal hand came around her, cupping her within its palm. She felt the being that held her moving, rolling to invade blasts from the sounds of it until it stopped. It became quiet for one long moment, and then the fingers uncovered her and her red gaze flickered up to who held her and they met with a familiar set of blue optics that was attached to a silver faceplate and a equally familiar blue helm.

She stared up at the long thought dead leader of the Autobots, her mind trying to comprehend the fact that she was sitting in her mate's hand and this isn't a dream, she knew that from the pain that still lingered in her body. Her thoughts went through all the possibilities that it could come up with, which included hallucinations, a Decepticon trick, a hologram… or that he is actually alive and well, holding her within his hand like she was all that mattered.

"Matsuri." His deep, baritone voice sounded through the war-torn train station. Like the first time they had met, a shiver ran up and down her spine at his voice.

"Optimus…" Her voice trembled with both shock and a hint of anger that she couldn't get rid of.

"I'm alive and I have you." He stated soothingly, his free hand rubbing the back of her helm. "We didn't mean to hurt you with our absence. We had to make your leaders believe that we had gone so they could see the nature of the Decepticons."

"We didn't want to do it, my youngling." Ratchet added as he walked over. "But it was the only way. We wanted to tell you but didn't have to time."

Matsuri just nodded and took her deep breath. She wanted to extend this reunion, but she knew that it had to wait. "What's the plan?"

"They got my trailer," Optimus stated. "I need that flight tech. Shockwave cannot hunt all of us at once, so the Wreckers will be the diversion."

"Let's get some!" whooped Roadbuster as he and the other two walked to get themselves ready to do their job.

"You'll go with the humans. They need you."

Matsuri bit her bottom lip and nodded and she ignited her thrusters, lifting herself up into the air before she flew closer to his face. She placed her free hand against his cheek before leaning forward and pressed her lips against his bottom lip in a lingering peck before she pulled away. Then, she landed down next to the humans.

When she touched down, Sam threw himself at her, mumbling incoherent sentences to himself. Once he pulled back, she was pulled into a hug by Carly.

"I'm glad you're safe." Matsuri stated as she patted the blonde's back.

"Same here." Carly sighed before she pulled away and looked at her right in the optics- which was still a blazing red. She didn't seem put off by it though and simply took it in stride. "Sam explained everything. Are you still angry?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll calm down until Sentinel's dead."

Carly simply nodded, understanding completely. Matsuri could see sympathy within Carly's eyes and she knew that Carly completely understood how she felt with Ironhide's and the twins' death.

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to the glass building." Robert stayed as he walked to the window, pointing, which gained Matsuri's attention. "We'll get high enough to make the rocket shot."

He looked at the Autobots. "While you guys draw his fire. Let's move!"

"Wait a minute!" Que stopped them. "I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes."

"We gotta go, Que!" Sideswipe huffed before sending a small smile to Matsuri, who returned it. "Come on!"

"They're great inventions for kicking ass!"

"What are these?" asked one of the former soldiers as he picked up a stick and Sam picked up two of them and a glove like thing.

"Those are boom-sticks. Armed in thirty seconds. Grapple gloves, for climbing."

"Well, see you guys on the flip side." Matsuri stated as she looked at the Autobots. Ratchet only let out a parting purr.

Then, it was go time.


	10. The Final Bout Begins

**Hotshot:** I know, this is probably over the place and I'm sorry for that. I've been trying not to...but you know how it goes. I also like to say that this is probably my longest chapter to date for this series...though I'm not 100% sure. Anyways, enjoy and make sure to review, it helps.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 9**

 _ **Chicago, Illinois**_ _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

The humans and Matsuri were running at full speed towards the glass building and once they reached the entrance, they ran inside and began their journey up the stairs, going as fast as they could. It was no problem for Matsuri as she took two steps at a time and was pulling ahead of the group. The group behind her were not so lucky as their stamina hindered their progress slightly. She didn't keep count of how many flights of stairs she climbed or how many floors she passed. She hardly knew what floor they had exited on. All she knew was that the current floor had once been used for offices.

"Come on, we're high enough!" shouts Sam.

"This is a mother getting up here!" Eddie grunted.

"Get your fat ass over here!" Robert snapped as they ran towards the row of windows that had a view of the Decepticon controlled tower.

"I'm coming!"

"Set up the rocket!"

"There!" Carly pointed as she, Sam and Matsuri went towards a broken window, her arm wrapping around Sam's shoulder. "The building with the dome."

Eddie gripped the launcher as it was being loaded and then, the building trembled. Matsuri looked and then, she saw the fighters shooting at the already damaged part of the building. The building creaked and groaned, tilting more slightly before stilling.

"This is not a good idea." Eddie muttered as he stared out the window and down.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked at the larger man.

"This is not a good idea. This building is unstable."

"Listen, stop for a second. If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die. Right? That's your target. Come on, man!"

"I don't even care if the building collapses. I'm having a heart attack anyways." Eddie shouldered the launcher securely before the building rumbled again and it began to tilt even more, which made the desks, chairs and whatever else to go tumbling to one end and smash through the windows before everything stilled again.

"It's okay!" Robert shouted. "It stopped!"

"Guys, look!" Shouted Carly as she pointed.

"Incoming, incoming!" muttered one man as they saw a fighter coming up to their level.

"Everybody hide!" ordered Robert and that's what they all did. Matsuri dove underneath a desk just as the fighter got into position and its pilot busting through the window and began to look around the room. There was the sound of a cannon being armed and she kept as still as she could. Then, she heard three chairs rolling and something hitting the floor and then an explosion.

"Run!" ordered Robert and they began to force their way up towards the opposite end of the building. Matsuri had taken flight above them, swinging her sword at a second Decepticon that had jumped into the building.

"Shoot the glass! Jump out of the window!" Shouted Robert and she heard gun shots ring out and the glass breaking. She quickly turned and flew out of the window before following the humans as they slid down the side of the building.

They began shooting and then, they fell through with glass showering just before them. They slid against the floor as they tumbled towards the other end of the building, towards the side that was facing the streets below at an angle.

Each of the humans grabbed the wires that were hanging except for one man who had tumbled out and towards the ground below just as Matsuri flew into the building and where they were.

"Everyone alright?" she questioned, and they all nodded.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelped Eddie but no one answered him.

"This evil thing's looking at me!" Robert shouted to the others.

"How many optics?!" asked Matsuri.

"One! Why?"

"…Oh Frag. That's Shockwave! We gotta-"

A distant bellow interrupted her and a thud and she watched as Robert looked over. "It's even got an uglier Decepticon with it! We have to Evac!"

Just as they began to climb and managed to get down a few floors before having to stop when they encountered a blocked stairwell- something even Matsuri couldn't bust through since there was so much rubble-, a whining could be heard, which caused the building to tremble again. Sam and Robert quickly ran over to the broken windows and looked down.

"Move! We gotta move!" shouted Sam.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?!" Robert huffed.

"Move!"

"We're about to be eaten, people!"

The whole building shuddered and everything tipped sideways. Matsuri didn't anticipate this and she fell with the others and she banged a wing against a pillar, causing pain to shoot up from it. She landed harshly on another pillar and there was a jolt, signaling that the top of the building had landed on a roof of another building.

She groaned as she laid there for a few minutes before she forced herself to sit up and forced herself to be airborne, ignoring the twinges of pains coming from her ring. She gripped the hilt of her sword- it's a wonder just she kept her hold on it- and then landed on the fire escape next to Carly.

"Sam!" Carly suddenly yelled, making Matsuri look and there, she saw the driller coming for them. It seemed to slither towards them at a slow, predatory pace, its tendrils digging into the building it was clinging to. It seemed to bask in their fear as the remaining men of the group got onto the fire escape as well. Just as it was about to dive towards them, the sound of thrusters met Matsuri's ears and devastating bullets and blasts came into contact with its body.

And then, Optimus came flying passed, now with attached flight tech from his trailer. He rose up out of view before he blasted a whole on the other side of the building and then he flew through it and threw the driller, cutting it in half.

Optimus was gone, having flown away out of their view. They all took a deep breath of relief before they scrambled into the building and made their way down to ground level and then they were out in an alleyway, running towards the street.

"It's starting!" Sam shouted as he noticed the control pillar start to crackle with energy. "You see it?"

The ground exploded around them as shots rained down and Carly, Sam and Matsuri got split up from Robert's team.

"I'll scout up ahead." Matsuri told the two once they reached a abandoned bus. She slid her sword back into its sheath. "If I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me."

"Matsuri-" Sam began but she shook her head, her red optics locking onto his hazel ones. They stared at each other before Sam finally nodded. She took to the air and flew around the block, scouting everything out. She kept flying until she felt pain shooting up within her mind and then she wasn't in the air. Instead, she was standing on a building, looking down at the carnage and the damaged city. Within the streets, near a raised bridge, she could see Que and Mirage being tugged and pulled by Decepticons, pushing them down to their knees. Sideswipe joined them a moment later-

And then she was back to herself, gasping. She could hear Megatron's deep chuckle coming through the bond and without a second to spare, she flew straight to where the Autobots were. She got to the others within moments and she crashed into a Decepticon, making it go stumbling forward.

Despite that one Decepticon, the others seemed to have been waiting for her. A well placed smacked caused her to go crashing into the ground and as she tried to get up, a Decepticon pulled his leg back and kicked her, causing her to go flying and crashing into the ground, her frame now having all sorts of dents and scratches.

"No!" Sideswipe tried to tug out of the grip the Decepticon had on him but it was no use, it held fast. She tried to force herself to get up but Soundwave used his tendrils to wrap around her, lift her up before slamming her down on the asphalt hard.

She heard a whine a second later, making her lift her head and look. She could see Barricade was walking over with Bumblebee in his grip. Behind the two…was Ratchet, who also was in the grips of a Decepticon.

Soundwave let her go and commanded that the Autobots be lined up and on their knees and without hesitation, the troops did what was ordered.

Matsuri tried to sit herself up and she was able to, but she made no other movement to fully stand.

"Matsuri," whispered Ratchet, making her red gaze look up at him. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

She looked over to the building and a pillar of light extended from the top of the building and into space. She wondered just what they were up to until she got distracted by Dylan's voice that is, some distance away.

"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?"

"Yes." Soundwave hissed slightly.

"You need to teach them about respect. This was all business, but now it's personal. Do you understand me?" At Dylan's words, Soundwave let out a low, sinister chuckle.

"I understand. No prisoners," the mech assured the human. "Only trophies."

"Bee, I think they're going to kill us." Que looked over at the younger mech.

"Over my dead body!" Matsuri sneered as she tried to get to her feet before a tendril whipped out and slam into her side, making her go tumbling for a few feet.

"You're lucky, girl." Soundwave told her. "Lord Megatron and the Prime wants you alive."

He motioned one of the soldiers over and gave him an order in cybertronian. Then, it was making its way over to Matsuri, ignoring the struggling Ratchet who was desperately trying to get free. Then, she was in it's hand and it walked back towards Soundwave, passing the mech and stayed behind the captured Autobots.

Matsuri forced herself to look over and watched as Soundwave grabbed Que and dragged him a few feet away, all the while Que tried to plead with him, but it was no use. As soon as Soundwave stepped back, another Decepticon blasted Que twice, both through the chest. The latter making his head roll off as soon as his body slumped onto the ground.

It felt like a little piece of her died inside along with Que.

Is this how Optimus feels when he watches one of his men fall in battle?

Soundwave rounded back to the Autobots and grabbed Bumblebee next, hauling him over and pushed him over the body of Que, Soundwave's canon pointed at Bumblebee's head. Matsuri watched, unable to look away, as she saw the canon that would end his Autobot brother's life beginning to heat up.

But Soundwave didn't get the chance to as a noise came from above them. Then, fighters began to rain down around them, and it caused Soundwave to jerk his body to avoid getting hit, which Bumblebee used for his advantage. His battle mask came down and punched the Decepticon's face, then kicked him in the chest.

Matsuri had only a few seconds to watch before she was thrown and she landed harshly on the street with a crunch, signaling that she landed on her wing wrong and the tip was now bent in an awkward angle. This shot pain through her wing, making her let out a pain gasp.

She could hear the battle going on around her, canon blasts sounding in the air and the crash of bodies falling to the ground. The only other sound she heard was something large landing somewhere, causing the ground to rumble and then quietness.

A second later, she was being helped to her feet and she was engulfed in a hug. She patted Sam's back and then Ratchet was next to them, scanning her.

"You're riding with me." He grunted before he transformed and opened the back and she clambered in and sat down, watching as the doors closed and as he began to drive.

They were going to go and end this once and for all.


	11. It is Finally Over

**Hotshot:** Just gotta do the epilogue and then it will be done...and then **TRANSFORMERS: The Age of Extinction** will be in the works, though I will probably get the Epilogue done and posted sometime today. That's gonna be fun. Oh, a little trivia, I low-key wanted to do a plot twist and put the Novelisation ending buuut I didn't. For those who don't know what happens at the end...go read it. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Chapter 10**

 _ **Chicago, Illinois**_ _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

They got to the battlefield in record time. Ratchet screeched to a halt and Matsuri scrambled out so that he could transform, which took half the time it usually would, and he had already begun to fire at the remaining Decepticons. Matsuri ran over to Sam and Carly, who had just gotten out of Bumblebee and is now a bus stop. Ratchet came near them a second later, protecting them the best he can before he had to go away to help the others.

"Oh my God. Oh my god." Sam mumble and he stared up at the sky and Matsuri followed his gaze. Up in the sky was Cybertron's surface and her spark fell. This was what Sentinel and Megatron wanted all along. They had wanted to bring their planet hear, the effects on the Earth be damned.

A shell hit beside her, making her jerk into the bus stop again. Then, the familiar sound of thrusters reached her ears and she looked up, seeing a familiar form steer towards the battle.

"Optimus!" Sam called and then the momentum made the leader go skidding forward, shooting and ripping the Decepticons apart, letting his tech drop from his frame. Then, he was running, slicing two cons apart.

He jumped over a blast from Shockwave's canon, rolled forward once, and then punched Shockwave in the side, taking it apart before he punched the one optic mech again and then he tore his lone optic out and used the canon to shoot at the control pillar, making it go tumbling down to the ground below.

"Get down here Sentinel!" Optimus commanded, his voice clear and laced with anger. Matsuri, Sam and Carly got as close as they could, hiding.

"Optimus, you forget your place!" Sneered the older mech before he jumped down from his perch and landed on the ground below. "I bring you Cybertron, your home, and still you choose humanity."

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right." Optimus brought out his axe and sword and charged at his former mentor.

Matsuri watched as Optimus pushed Sentinel up against the building before Sentinel pushed him away and then kicked him back.

"Okay," Sam went over to Carly. "I've got to try and help. I must. You stay here."

"Don't you go, don't go." Carly tried to convince him.

He simply took Carly's face in his hands, looking straight into her eyes. "You'll be fine, okay? I promise. I got to get to that pillar."

He stood up before pausing and looking over to Matsuri, who was now staring at the two with an unreadable expression.

"I'll help Optimus." She stated at last.

Sam opened his mouth but paused, then slowly closed it again. He stared into her red gaze before he nodded, understanding coming into his eyes. With one, last shared look, the two went on their own way. Sam towards the pillar, Matsuri towards the battling Primes.

She tried to fly but it was no use, the bent of her wing was preventing her. Still, that didn't stop her and so she ran. She was a little slower for now and soon, she was running with the humans and Autobots. The fighters started to go after Optimus but Matsuri paid them no heed as she unsheathed her sword. She had her sights set of the killer of her sire and her twins.

She used her thrusters to propel herself upwards, high enough for her to land on Sentinel's shoulder and began and slice and dice the armor there just as the other Autbots joined in, trying so hard to do any amount of damage to their enemy.

"Decepticon, trigger the pillar!" Sentinel commanded as he strike at the Autobots while trying to dislodge Matsuri. "Restart that pillar!"

"I can't hold them! The ships have us pinned!" Optimus shouted as he shot at the fighters before having to get out of the way of an engine that was falling towards him. Then, a blast explodes under his frame, causing him to get sent flying on his back. Then, the remaining fighters were shot out of the sky.

A pillar of light suddenly went up towards Cybertron, and it began to be transported once again.

"Rocket!" Someone yelled and Matsuri quickly jumped off Sentinel, just as the rocket made contact with his chest and exploded, making him go flying back. He began to go on all fours before he transformed and began to try and make his escape.

Optimus was quick to give chase, going after him towards a bridge before tackling him, making him transform and their battle begin again.

"Always the bravest one of us!" Sentinel grunted as he was pushed back and Optimus trying to do what damage he could. "But you could never make the hard decisions! Our planet will survive!"

Matsuri scrambled over to the bridge and looked just to see Sentinel stabbing Optimus through the shoulder and ripped the younger Prime's arm clean off.

"Optimus!" she shouted as Sentinel pushed him to the ground and stabbed him once through the other shoulder.

"We were gods once. All of us! But here…there will only be one!"

"Please…" Optimus tried to plead, tried to reach his former mentor, but it was no use.

Then, Matsuri was moving and she launched into the air and onto Sentinel's shoulder again before she stabbed her sword into the side of the Prime's helm, jabbing it as deep as it could go. Sentinel snarled as he whipped around but she held fast to the hilt of her sword so she wouldn't go flying. Once she had her feet planted on the armor again, she began to twist the sword, ignoring the energon that had begun to rush out.

Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed and jerked her away, making her sword slide out of his helm. Then, she was in front of Sentinel's face, his angered blue optics glared into her blazing red ones.

"I should have killed you when I killed the weakling." He sneered.

"Go to hell!" Matsuri sneered right back and then she was lifted before Sentinel threw her down to the metal of the bridge. The force made the metal dent, almost to the point of her falling through. Now, both of her wings were bent, which made it very painful. She heard metal scraping metal and she glanced over. She so Optimus shifting, trying to get close enough to cover her body with his. She looked back at Sentinel and so that his blade was over his head, reading to bring it down.

One blast hit his back, making a shower of sparks shower from both his back and front. Another hit him and then a third. Sentinel tried to turn around to counter the attack but Megatron grabbed the mech and threw him down.

Matsuri forced herself to lift herself out of the dent and stumble over the steel railing, leaning against one and watching as the unexpected moment unfold.

"This is my planet!" Megatron snarled. He knocked Sentinel's helmet off and started to beat on him. His blows coming in hard and heavy until he reached and tore some wires and components out before throwing him to the ground and turned towards a slowly standing Optimus. "Now, we need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?"

Optimus turned his optics towards Megatron, regarding the other before he narrowed his optics. "Time to find out."

His voice was quiet, but something was different about it, something that Matsuri couldn't place. There was a shink and his battle mask slid together over his face before he grabbed his axe and threw it and it became lodged into Megatron's chest. Optimus grabbed the Axe, yanking it out before going behind Megatron and slammed the blade against the still damage part of the Decepticon leader's head and then he lodged his axe into the middle of the silver mech's head and tore the head from it's body, a spray of energon arched high in the air before the body fell to the ground and Optimus dropped his axe, the head still attached to it.

"Optimus," Sentinel croaked as he noted that Optimus was walking over towards him. "All I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you."

Optimus paused and picked up Megatron's shotgun before he straightened up. "You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself."

Sentinel heard the shotgun becoming armed and the whirling of it's inside as it was pointed at his head. "No, Optimus!"

The first shot went through Sentinel's chest, causing his body to bounce and leaned against the railings. The second one went straight through his head, offlining him once and for all.

Optimus through the weapon down, marking the end of the long, devastating and tiring war.


	12. Epilogue

**Hotshot:** Phew, finally done! Now onto the next! I'm trying to figure out how I wanna do a prologue of that one. I'm thinking about just jumping from one instance to another within the prologue. I really don't want to do another side book thing. Anyways, enjoy and make sure to review!

* * *

 **Paradox Seekeress, CH10:** Wow that was badass XD! Niicee :D Ohh are they...going to mate? I mean have... sex Matsuri and Optimus ? :P Are they gonna bond?  
 **Answer:** No, they aren't going to mate...on screen at least XD. You just have to wait and see about the bonding thing~

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Dark Side of the Moon** **  
** **Epilogue**

 _ **Chicago, Illinois**_ _ **  
**_ ** _2012_**

Matsuri straightened up as she noted that the others were coming from either side of the bridge. Bumblebee pulled up to a stop while in vehicle mode and his door opened, letting Sam climb out. The young man could only stare up at his leader friend before looking across the bridge, seeing the group of soldiers and a flash of something white and blond in the mix. He paid Bumblebee transforming behind him no heed and began to walk forward.

"Sam." Will got the younger's attention before he nodded over to the approaching soldiers. As soon as Sam caught a glimpse of Carly, he began to sprint, passing Optimus before his arms slipped around her waist, hauling her up and the two clutched onto each other like lifelines.

Matsuri watched with soft, blue optics, her form shifting back into her organic one as the two kissed. She also noted Bumble walking over and crouched beside the two, also watching.

"I love you." Matsuri heard Carly whisper to him after the kiss was broken.

"I love you." Sam smiled. "You're the only thing I need in this world, and I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Just never let me go."

"I promise."

Bumblebee made a noise, making the two looked up at him. He moved his chestplates, seemingly trying to get something out and ring shaped fell to the ground next to them. Then, the yellow mech started to hum a familiar tune as he straightened up, making Matsuri snicker at her alien brother's antics. The two humans leaned down, picking up a ring and straightened up.

"I love this car." Carly smiled and laughed.

"Bee, you've got to slow down. You got to slow way down, okay?" Sam stated as he looked up to his friend.

~~ _I'm just trying to help out._ ~~ Bumblebee shrugged.

"Yeah Sam." Matsuri spoke up as she slowly walked over to the two. "Bumblebee just wants what's best for you, and that's obviously Carly."

Sam just rolled his eyes good naturally before he reached out and pulled her into a hug with both him and Carly. Matsuri wrapped her arms around both of them, soaking in their warmth and scent. They stayed like that for a long moment before they pulled away and Sam gave her a little nudge and glanced behind her.

Matsuri knew what he was looking at and so, she turned and walked over to her leader. Optimus, seeing this, took no time in allowing his holoform to come to life. The holoform reflected his injuries on his real body- but his holoform have two arms instead of one. Not that she got out unscathed in her human form at all. She had bruises over her body and cuts as well.

Optimus didn't waste anymore time and before she knew it, she was jerked into his arms, against his scratched and dirtied chestplates. Matsuri was quick to wrap around his neck and Optimus leaned forward, pressing his metal lips against her own. She melted into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed.

It felt like eternity before they broke the kiss and Optimus pressed his forehead against hers. He looked deeply into her eyes, never blinking.

"I love you too." She suddenly stated, causing his optics to brighten. "I wanted to say it back before you did your little trick, but…"

"I understand." He rumbled. Then he was hugging her tightly against him and she felt safe and secure. She felt him brush her hair with his fingers in slow strokes.

"Hey Optimus, where's Echomix?" Matsuri suddenly questioned, causing the mech to chuckle.

There was the sound of tiny legs scampering against metal and Ehcomix was suddenly there, nestled between them so that he had both of their sparks on either side of him. Matsuri couldn't help but giggle at her youngling, smiling down at him.

His real body turned, head tilting up as if to look up into the sky.

 _ **"In any war, there are calms between the storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come when we forsake this planet and its people. For I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to the universe: We are here. We are home."**_


End file.
